i was once human now i am subject w-3235
by steohandarkclan
Summary: stephan nano highland a normal Filipino American 17 male who is a boy on the female look side is kidnapped away thanks to oni and tested on causing him to become a monster known as a wendigo. he killed off all the scientists in the base causing oni to forget him and the many other subjects here. how will the unsc and covenant react to this once human boy,
1. intro

hi my name is stephan nano highland i use to be numan but now i am a wendigo raptor hyrbid kidnapped from home thanks to oni i am not freindly to them or weird armored human . i won't tolerate oni but wait...there is a new species entering my land...what fun will this bring?

kidnapped from home amd turned into a monster what will the covenant and unsc react to this onca human being?

stay tuned

ps. i do not owl halo or any bungie characters i own only this story and oc


	2. chapter 1: discovery

blood.

... pain.

...rotting flesh...

the rooms were filled with so much of this it was unbearable, it was like walking into a horror movie which it is everything here is a horror movie just in real life. As Stephan walked around his raptor-like feet making soft tapping sounds as he worked making a soft sniffing sound as he looks around the once filled with living oni scientists now just rotting corpses on the ground. his eerie green sea eyes looked around as he growls softly hearing a new sound enter the base as he lets out a serpent hiss with ease and silent footsteps or rather claw steps Stephan moved in the shadows of the broken science lab his mossy green hoody to dark grass green pants helping him hide among the invading growing plants and vines that now covered the hallways making it look like a jungle land. crunching down onto his belly his skilled eyes caught sight of two rebel humans he would once call his own kind scavenged for good parts to sell on the market for money the two somewhat in the twenties adults seem to not notice his presence taking this advantage Stephan crept forward his skull jaw dripping with black goo saliva that builds up in his mouth for the taste of flesh. having been now a wendigo Stephan can only feast off the flesh of humans it didn't matter if it is male, female, elders, adults, teens he would feast off everyone well except children he has a soft spot for them like motherly instincts. The two men didn't have time to act when a white with green eerie glowing markings wrapped around their torsos but they did scream in pain claws dug into their chest stabbing through their hearts "hhhhsssskkkk...pitiful..." Stephan muttered hoping for a challenge as he started to eat the two dead bodies his skull face that covered his human face opening with his mouth but more like jaw. he started to tear the flesh away until he screeched out feeling hot metal bullets pelt his back. rolling forward and behind a metal cabinet, a growl came from the 17-year-old throat as he peeks over his cover to see another human but this one wearing armor with the words ODST on the chest. The ODST eyes widen when he caught sight of the person responsible for killing his two targets quickly shooting at the strange creature as he walked towards the left keeping his gun tightly in his head his mouth dropped when he saw the windigo like creature blood covering its skull face he muttered "what the hell...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!!??" he soon yelled out as Stephan slowly faced him a grin hidden "...your death..." he replied before snarling and lunging at the ODST soldier who used his gun to block his skull jaws from snapping around his face. Slowly applying some pressure as the gun started to crack from the sharp teeth digging into its metal interior with more sudden pressure being applied caused it to snap in half causing the ODST to back up his hands slightly bleeding from shards of the gun digging into his flesh gasping out when he felt a hot pain shoot up his back that was coming from his leg, slowly looking down he saw the creature's tail stabbed into his thigh before he can even react the tail wrapped around his leg snapping it in an odd angle causing him to scream out and paint before going limp. Stephan huffed softly as he slowly pulled his claw finger out the human's torso licking off the blood as he giggles insanely "that was fun " he said making a soft cat-like purr from his throat picking up the three bodies he walked down the lab halls making sure not to trip on any of the plants that overgrown the place, he walked into a secret room setting the bodies in fridge that was powered by emergency backup power that thankfully only worked for the basement section of the untouched science lab that was forgotten on this forum planet, yawning softly Stephan walked to his makeshift bed that was just tons of pillows covered by one big blanket. curling up on his bed Stephan looked at a picture of his family he was taken away from tears dripping down his skull face "one day...one day " he muttered curling up into his bed his eyes fluttering close shut behind his skull face falling asleep quickly.

-at an oni's base on earth -

Soft muttering filled the room as ONI agents and members talked about the report they given along with audio recordings of ODST soldier that was sent to the old lab base one man covered by the shadows of the room as he held a scroll over his face his eyes showing the deep thinking he was in before he cleared his throat "he might be yet a solution to our problems " he said as the other turn to him "how so?" one asked as they listen closely "his body is able to heal faster than any Spartans we have he has the instincts of an animal that can help our troops have a better chance of killing the covenant soldiers with less fatigue or the need for any DNA enhancement we can use his blood as a better solution for better Spartans " he said offering the idea as the others think it over . Then a woman stood up "no he can be a secret weapon that we can use to be trained to hunt down covenant targets for top secrets missions" she said crossing her arms as the man glared at her knowing she was trying to get the subject wendigo-3235 4. Once again muttering filled the room as the others think of their votes some voted for the man idea the other voted for the woman but the one who won was the woman setting the orders to the UNSC ship they made s mission for the master chief since no one but him could stand a fight with a hybrid.

-with master chief-

Spartan 117 aka master chief was also known as John was in the UNSC ship training room doing his usual workout his fist connecting with the punching bag before himself doing some uppercuts and roundhouse kick to the sand-filled bag his piercing blue eyes showing a hidden storm inside his soul as he finished the workout and walks to the showers. After the small shower john got suited up for any missions that would be handed out to him or the others Spartans or marines talking with some of his closet spartan friends he watched as a chief communicator woman walked over handing him a report as she then quickly walks off to her station to wait for other reports or missions files. Looking to report he was given he read each sentence he heard Cortana his A.I hum "nobodies? could it be the covenant trying to get some information about us?" she asked curiously as john huffed softly "no the report states the location was never found" He replied walking to a pelican to head out to the science lab getting some assault rifles and some other weapons also some tranquilizers as he read he needed to capture someone that still living down there."Do you think its the flood?" Cortana asked as she checked his suit making some adjustment that needed to be changed as she noticed what John was doing watching with confusion when he picked up the nom lethal weapons for the mission as John shakes his head "Nah the flood is already gone besides this is an old lab so it wouldn't be the flood " he assured the A.I sit down in the pilot seat tapping some buttons and nobs to set the location as he leans back flying out the UNSC ship his shoulders slumping down in a relaxed manner as he lets the autopilot do the work while he rereads the report puzzled by one part that says "capture subject w-3235 4 do not kill or harm" he sighed out hating ONI with a passion at how they keep things so secretive and locked away from even people like him he never trusted ONI. closing his eyes slowly he said softly "tell me when we arrive " Cortana hummed softly giggling slightly "rest easy john" she replied keeping an eye on the pelican's radar for covenant ships.

-meanwhile -

slowly opening his eyes Stephan shakes off some dust on his body mak7ng a groaning sound as he felt dried blood on his jaw skull face huffing he looked at himself seeing even more blood staining his clothes from the gruesome eating manner he had getting up and walking out the room slipping into a vent way he crawled through the metal vents with ease soon reaching the outside plopping to the ground on his rump. Stephan rubbed his eyes getting the sleep out his eyes looking up at the sky seeing it was the afternoon soon will be nighttime "mhhp" he hummed out as he gets up running with speeds of 300 mph he reached in meer second a lake he has been to a lot of times walking to the dock he dived into the clear blue water his eyes protected from the water thanks to some snake DNA he had in his body. he swam around holding in his breath with no trouble looking up slowly flipping belly up he laid on the bottom of the lake his eyes watching hope when he spotted the stars form when the sky becomes a dark blue color midnight shade. He sighed mentally missing his family back home on earth he remembered when he and soul brother named silver would be drawing up art for their roleplays on wattpad he missed everyone even slick silver's boyfriend well by now husbands. he closed his eyes thinking of how he was kidnapped away and if that never happened would he still be normal? opening his eyes he swam up jumping into the trees shaking off the water as he huffed out some steam his horns slightly glowing as he runs through the trees his eyes glowing under the skull that has grown on his face out from his own skull.

 **So tell me what you guys think of the story so far and if I should make it a bit longer also tell me how you think of my OC Stephan so far comment down on what you like or mistakes I made it would r3ally be a big help for me! till the next chapter**


	3. chapter 2: captured so easily

after running what seems like forever Stephan came to a stop his head perking up when he heard a roaring sound of a plane growling softly he followed the sound to find a spartan one he had not seen before tilting his head to the right in a puzzled manner he stood where he stands before crouching down to hide in the bushes. The strange spartan made Stephan feel uneasy for two reasons one being the Spartan seemed to be very well trained, the second he can easily see the capture gear 'so they found out about me living...then again I just kill anyone who walks into the lab' he thought. taking a few steps back Stephan quickly like a rabbit ran off and back to his home taking the air duct path to reach his room and instantly going to his bed laying there but not sleeping quite yet.

Stephen's Pov

I sighed softly staring at the walls of the room I had it didn't really mean much I was just doing this out of boredom shifting into a fetal position I yawned out softly as I couldn't get my daily nap thanks to the Spartan who got me on edge. flicking my tail in a smooth motion helped me think for a bit "why was I choose for this stupid place ...why was I kidnapped away from my family...why me?... I guess the universe loves to make my life random and sorrow filled ...COme on universe!!!" I cried out rolling onto my back with a soft whine. rolling around and off the bed, I couldn't help but be weird as I rolled along the entire ground "rolling rolling"I said softly giggling at myself for being such a silly weirdo "... pilak would be wanting to cuddle up in my shirt at this time... I miss him so much ... I want my soul brother and I want to go home ..." I muttered to myself. taking out from my pockets I held a pocket watch like a necklace it was q necklace that had one single key in it the key went to silver my soul brother heart locket we had a saying I smiled "I am the key to your soul and freedom you are the lock that I can unlock for we are made for each other " this saying always made me happy not wanting to lose my locket I put it back in my pocket securely putting it in place to keep it from falling out. then I heard it, a loud boom sound of a door being kicked down which I would have to replace just great first a normal person to a wendigo now I am repairer for broken things I got such talents yes that was sarcasm there. slipping in and crawling around I went to a broken part of the vent that will allow me to see what was going on to no surprise the spartan was there just standing there menacingly or probably looking for me so taking my best chances I crawled back hiding in the air vent but thanks to having freakishly long elk antlers I felt the tips of my antlers graze the metal vent making a long soft scrape squeak. I went still hoping I would not get heard as I felt and heard the sounds of metal footsteps coming towards my location I close my eyes hoping this spartan did not find me as I curled up slightly. dead silence nothing else I opened I almost screaming but thankfully I held it in as I saw the Spartans staring at me from the ground we had a lock on staring contest.

author's Pov

As Stephan and master chief stared at each other chief couldn't help but notice this target was strangely monsterous looking as he heard Cortana say "dawwww he looks cute " she said which chief wanted to facepalm at as he spoke up "you think that thing is cute?" he was confused but then again he knew Cortana can be quite a mystery with her opinions. Slowly aiming for the creature he was sent to capture the master chief cursed silently when the creature ran deeper into the vents "Cortana can you track that thing " he asked running under the air vents trying to keep an eye on where the creature was going as the A.I was quickly getting work to tracking the creature "got it he is the room not far from here " she said as chief went to where Cortana said kicking the wall making a big enough hole he walked in to quickly use his arm to block a slash attack from the creature that was snarling at him for invading his room. Stephan recoiled from the attack as he snarled bearing his fangs he knew he wouldn't be a match for the Spartan with lack of fightings skills so he did what he did best to fight to go all out instincts running straight at the spartan he jumped and tackled the green-clad armored spartan snapping his jaws around the helmet as he went to crush it only to choke and gasp as he felt an iron grip clasp around his neck squeezing the sensitive part of his body. chief choked the creature as he shivered watching as black goo dripped from the creature's maw throwing the creature into a wall he grabbed the gun he bad shoots two sedatives darts at it he chuckled when the creature yelped in surprise. Stephan coughed as he groans as he stands up seeing the wall he was thrown at had broken due to the force sent him through to the next room he ripped the darts out groaning as he stumbles slightly growling as he did not want to be captured so he took off running out the room and down the halls looking for a place to hide as master chief gave into chase making Stephan hiss in anger wanting to be left alone. running down and turning left he slides under a desk curling as he tries to dig into the wall wheezing softly as he felt a couple ribs broken knowing he can heal fast Stephan huffed as he screeched feeling his tail gets pulled finding himself in a headlock struggling Stephan growled then bucked his back running around with the Spartan on his back. master chief slightly grunted as he held on keeping the headlock on the creature feeling a bit confused why the creature was not falling asleep before he lets out an inaudible gasp when the creature smacked himself and him into a wall. feeling the arms loosen around his neck, Stephan graons before making a mad dash to the exit only to fall down into a sleep state. "well that was easy " Cortana said as master chief picked up the creature "no kidding "


	4. chapter 3: to tame or not to tamed

Stephan's pov.

Groaning awake I felt heavy chains and bonds keep my body restricted from movements I felt like I was in a terrible hang over from drugs and some booze kinda like a drink pirate after a raid. I forced my eyes open the bright lights above blinding me as if i was a monster of the dark I hissed out like Dracula dying in the light of the sun morning . Using what was free of my tail I covered my face but the sounds of heavy metal footsteps caught my ears which flicked up . Slowly glancing up i let our a growl seeing the the Spartan that caught me but then again I'm 5'3 so I'm dang short for any Spartans heck anyone that works for the UNSC. Trying to snap open my jaws I growled even louder sounding for sure like a vicious dog with helium in its lungs with my hands cuffed I can easily tell there was a muzzle on face and jaws 'stupid muzzle ! I can't even bite his amror to leave a dent or scratch !!' I thought as I looked around thankfully since my head was free to move .I noticed two marines and some soldiers who were staring at me like I was some deises which I might have never know . "Does that thing understand English ?" One marine asked as i almost made a poker face so to show I can speak I said "f*ck you " . I mentally laughed when the marines jaw dropped me stare at me with shock oh how i love being cocky and sometimes sadistic . I flinched I felt some chains that were keeping me bound tighten forcing me to lay down "ow! Lighten up with the chains ! My body is sensitive! " I growled out which was slightly muffled thanks to the muzzle. I swear one soldier was about to laugh so I snarled at the soldier thrashing but made a soft whine sound when the Spartan kicked my head right at the antlers I felt a crack form "f*cy f*ky yooooouuuuu!!" I said remembering the most favorite line to a YouTuber I watched back on earth when I was home. Curling as best I can i huffed out some of my breath out my lungs to prove how mad I was being chained up .I know from here I'll be forced to be some kind of dog or rest subject so make the best I can with I guess. I decide to just now lay there silent since well it seemed to be the best option as I won't get hurt as long as I am quite or silent what the difference between those words? I glanced around taking note that I was in a holding cell so I am not going to be able to get out

Narrator's pov.

As the doors open allowing a under cover ONI agent to walk in her eyes a soft brown color while her hair was a black raven color in her hands was some files of the past missing people and soldiers that have gone to the lab Stephan's was put in sitting on a chair that was put in front of Stephan, she cleared her throat "i am Martha, Stephan have you or not been killing these people ?" She asked going straight to the point .showing the files of the soldiers and people mostly rebels to Stephan who huffed and nodded causing some marines to glaring at stephan since those were some of their friends who got killed. "What did you do to them ?" Martha asked as she nodded to a marine giving the silent comand to get the muzzle of stephan's face . Opening and closing his jaws Stephan sat up and looked at Martha growling softly "what did you do to them ?" Martha questioned as stephan looked away before giggling insanely "I ate them tho I will say honestly they tasted horrible they tasted sour tho the blood made their flesh sweet "he said laughing out when Martha stared at him shocked and worried that her plans to train him will work "nhh I see well you will be a signed to sargent Johnson who Will be the one to train you " she said putting the files away and standing up "the cheif and team anubis will help keep you under control "she added walking away as she tells some scientist to keep Stephan on a tight leash in matter of speech not on a real leash . Stephan jaw dropped before he snarled "you won't bend me!! I won't listen to you !!!" He cried out ss he thrashed and growls before coughing when the chains was yanked back which made him quite down. Master cheif gently pulled the chains up watching Stephan who reluctantly gets up and followed behind the green Spartan . Walking down the halls and to a training room that was equiped with many training equitmments mostly equitmments that help UNSC personnel keep fit and healthy . There was some marines ,odst, Spartans working as chief leader Stephan to a boxing ring letting the chains and bond on him go which fell to the ground. Stephan looked around and snarled as he watched when the master chief made a hand gesture to get in like a pup not a bath Stephan stepped back then tried to make a bolt for it but master cheif tackled him and dragged him to the ring.

It was going to be a long day


	5. chapter 4: home is where the soul

After some week of training Stephan was well accustomed to listen to the Spartans and Johnson. He was a bit rebellious but he didn't give up his fierce nature tho he was thankful for being able to eat meat especially flesh of dead animals since well he wasn't allowed to eat human flesh .He was still relying on his monster side to keep up with training as it was already a pain in the butt from just doing the Spartans normal training routine. He swears just one minute into the training and boom your dead

Currently

Stephan growled and huffed as he stared at the food he was given not happy with being feed pork since he wasn't a fan of that which didn't make sense since he loves bacon. He signed softly and finished the food he was given since he needed it for he was going out to experience what the spartans go through . He ever liked war but he would have to fight to live in it with a long yawn opening his jaws to impossible length he shakes his head and gets up heading to the scienists who needed to find his armor size. Stephan stood quite still watching as the scienists measured and make sure his body was fit for fighting tho even from the training his body didn't seem to gain muscles. With a huff of a moody attitude Stephan watched as they tried fitting him some of the strange armor which he thinks they call marine armor but his skinny body made it hard for them to keep it on. So not having much choose they looked at Stephan then back at each other nodding "you'll have to wait for your costume armor " one scienists said "until we then you'll just have to wear what you have to battle " the other said "meh sounds good " Stephan replied as he turns and walked off but gags when one scienists grabbed him and placed a callor on his neck "hey!" He hissed out snapping at the scienist

face his skull jaw only an inch away from snapping his face . The scientist shudder in fear from seeing the sharp blood stained fangs of the wendigo boy "its just for tracking you to make sure you don't escape during the right " he said as stephan growls then pouts walking off "he's a strange thing " "yeah I agree ...ten bucks he dead in the battle field " "deal".

Stephan's pov.

I huffed as I walk down the corridors slipping into the pelican everyone would take hiding in the far dark corner feeling more comfortable. He looked at himself his mind blurry as he remebred back when he was on earth ...his home "a-agh!" He groans out holding his head before falling to the ground groaning

Flash back

Year 2

I yawned opening my eyes smiling seeing I was in my cabin home getting up I stretched turning to the full body mirror my pale skin helping my hazelnut brown hair show . My serpent green and sea green eyes filled with life and sanity of a normal person turning to the door I walked down the halls to the bathroom combing my shortish long hair down to frame my face a few of my bangs getting on my face but I let it be since it complete the looks. I quickly got dressed and ready for the day since today was my day to see my soul brother.

Running over to his bike Stephan hopped on it before peddling his bike down the heal and down the roads heading for his soul brother's house. He soon came to a stop after a few minutes of biking parking his bike next to the house before he knocked on the door. A African American male just a few years older then Stephan with almost silver white fluffy like bangs and hair opened the door one eye yellow the other eye red some markings in his hair and body that was like waves of the ocean. Silver smiled at Stephan hugging the Filipino American male "stephy!" He said as stephan giggles "pilak!" He said saying silver's nickname since pilak means silver in Filipino. Stephan cuddles and purrs as he smiled at silver the two walking into the house . They talked about art stuff since they were artists they tended to talk about the prices or out comes of art supplies being the nerds they are. Stephan giggles then grins "soooo~you and slick " he said then fake coughs " have any fun last night ~ cause I can sure here it!" He said laughing out making silver blush darkly and growl ."Stephan !!" Silver said then tackled Stephan pinning him there tickling him "eeek!! Awa!! Awa!!hahahah!!" Stephan laughed out squirming under silver as he struggled and laughs hard. Silver smirked and kept tickling "no away!!" He replied as he kept tickling him grinning then stops when he saw the small male start to pant and cough "don't bring up me and slick fun time~" he purred out and get off Stephan walking off to the kitchen. "Well then I should delete the video footage!" Stephan said giggling run for a hiding spot as he heard tge loudest scream from silver "STEPHAN NANO HIGHLAND DARK CLAN!! YOU ARE DIEING!" Let's say it took a few hours for silver to calm down while Stephan stayed hidden but as luck and fate were cruel to him silver found Stephan and had some fun with his body.

At town

Silver walked by Stephan side the two heading to the hobby lobby to buy some stuff he grinned when Stephan whines at him .Stephan rubbed his sheath and butt glaring at silver "d-di you have to go so hard ?" He said whispering and growling . Silver snickered "hey its not my fault your shoi and so sensitive being just toyed with ~" he said purring grinning when Stephan blushed and whines at him. It was common for the two always playing with each other both brotherly and harmless to more adult play being soul brothers. (don't judgey) silver and Stephan looked around searching for what they need as they caught some people whispering awful things about their soul brother relations. Silver being emotionally sensitive looks down while Stephan sent the most darkest growl at the people who were whispering which caused said people to go quite and pale then look away. Huffing Stephan hugged his soul brother walking to the desk paying for their stuff. But then some jerk grabbed silver's shoulder "hey toots~" the jerk said flirting as silver whines and moved away only to feel the hand tighten on his shoulder. Stephan growled and shoved the guy away hugging silver "stay away from him " he said hissing. The guy grunts and huffed as he walks over glaring at Stephan "move " he said sternly but Stephan just smirked. Confused by the smirk the guy raised a brow but then flinched when a peach pale hand was placed on his shoulder . Slick a male one inch taller then silver with mettaton like hair , the hair being silver grey wirh red tips, he had a purple and red mask covering his right eye his clothes purple and red with dark grey gun metal details in it .Slick pastel purple eyes narrowed as he snarled being an ex criminal and stripper "what are you doing with my husband ?" He hissed out which made the guy pale and blurt out "nothing !" Then run off. Silver ran and huffed slick tightly shaking as he sniffed since from being held so rudely gave silver mild flash backs to when he was kidnapped. Slick shushed his lover hugging him close as he walks out to the store with Stephan walking by his side . Stephan looked calm as he walks by slick side but inside he was a raging storm his eyes dark with intentions of hunting the guy down . When the three got home slick made silver his favorite food while Stephan was cuddling Stephan . Silver looked at Stephan sniffing as he looks away weakly cuddling back "stephy. ..do you think we are soul brother's ?" He asked . Stephan looked at silver his eyes soft and slightly filled with hurt but he cupped his brother face kissing his forehead "yes we are "he replied but by the look silver had Stephan knew silver wasn't buying it . Stephan took in a deep breath and sighed but smiled " I love you so much beyond the stars and gas clouds of space ! from here to there I'll be there for you a wall or endless train will never stop me." Silver head perked up as he knew his soul brother had a gift for words "There a word for why I care for you even to the point I hurt myself and draw stuff for you it's a feeling everyone gets when they care for someone they either have known for years or just meet" Stephan added smiling cuddling and snuggling silver "It's calls LOVE and it's LOVE THAT keeps me with you by your side and its the one thing I always give when others doesn't ! I will give you my heart , my soul, I will give you things you don't have and that I do have . I don't care who says it's weird or wrong I'll fight my way to get to you ! Nothing will stop me from wanting to be by your side! I love you ! I love you ! You put up with my random nature you help me get better with drawings I had hard time drawing ! You inspire me to love myself when I tend to have it criticize myself ! You stop me from doing things that would destroy my life you cheer me up" he said giggling when silver started crying happily clinging to him before he crawls under his hoody . Stephan was use to this and didn't mind kissing silver forehead "...you are so important to me...I can never go once without talking to you on here ...but ...I know one day I'll be talking to you face to face and I will wait till you start to come out of your shell of silence and awkwardness. I am the key to your voice pilak and I'll unlock that lock you are the lock that I was made for . God made me for you" he said finishing his speech for silver. Silver sniffed and smiled at Stephan "I love you so much ...sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you " he said sniffing "well to bad you got me were stuck together for ever pilak".

End of flash back

Opening his dead filled eyes and insanity Stephan yawns sitting up groaning when one marine was poking him with their gun "you alive? " the marine said as stephan hissed and smacked his tail at the gun sending it flying "yes now leave me be " he snarled out as the marine flinched and moved away and back into line .Stephan sighed holding his chest where his heart was his soul weekly glowing longing for silver's soul as he mutters "home is where the soul is not the battle feild " he then a good up and walks to the marines side ready to get out and fight since he's been itching to kill 'i promise to make it home pilak ' thought closing his eyes taking in a deep breath before opening them and running jumping out the pelican.


	6. chapter 5: a fight you want

Rushing winds, the feeling of gravity pulling you down like a rock, heavy breathing to keep alive this was what falling was like as Stephan falls rolling into the ground groaning from the rough landing. Coughing up dust he sneezed and stands up thankful that the unsc scientist was able to make him boots that were shaped like his own claw feet (if you don't know what he looks like I'll his picture here ). He walked up and found himself standing on a cliff not far from the war zone crouching down he flicked his tail his eyes glowing while his lips curled into a grin "fresh meat for me to try " he hissed out and bolts down jumping to some trees to trees to get there faster.

Adrenaline was pumping through his body his markings and spines glowing he was filled with the instinct to hunt. Sliding down and jumping off a tree branch he launched himself to a wall of a building that was crumbling .waisting no time he crawls up and then runs across the roof jumping to the next nearest building. He had no weapons unlike the Spartans so he would have to go old school fashion of killing .sneaking down Stephan saw he was above what the Spartans taught him was grunts there was three In total along with a jacket that has a shield. Getting into a cat-like pounce the one wendigo boy watched his target careful before he launched himself and landed on the grunts using his jaws to snap the first grunt in half while his claws slashed a cut on the second grunt throat. Turning quickly Stephan growled and runs lunging at the jackal but the jacket quickly acted putting the shield in front of his body, in turn, making Stephan headbutt into the shield. Groaning a while out Stephan rubbed his head sitting on his butt like a child "ow that hurt " he said then roars out in pain when the jacket shot but skimmed his arm with a needle. Stephan never felt pain like this and that was just a nick his eyes darkened his tail raising cracking sounds coming from it. The jackal turned his head to the cracking sounds confused by it but then his body went limp collapsing to the ground. Stephan grinned seeing that his claws have cut clean to the bone of the jackal's neck. Standing up Stephan likes his wounds then takes out some handmade bandages he had wrapped it around his arm. Once done he looked around the place was a mess building was destroyed and there were bodies everywhere some stabbed or sliced others shot or exploded to pieces. It was so tempting to eat the bodies but having a caller that tracks your every movement restricted Stephan from doing so he pouted slightly and walks then stopped sniffing the air a soft hiss coming out from his mouth his eyes scanning the place then he jumped to the side dodging a bullet from a sniper. He ran into a building staying in it his eyes glancing around before he spotted the sniper he quickly got a sharp broken metal using it as a knife. He moved quietly in the dark staying in the buildings heading up to where he saw the sniper sneaking up on the jackal with ease stabbing its back. Purple blood covered his hands and some of his clothes but he didn't mind he curiously licked at the blood blinking as he huffed "no taste " he muttered.

He looked at the strange alien sniper gun since he never bothered to listen to the Spartans during weapons teaching. He picked it up giving it a test he aimed for a spot on the wall shooting it which left a dent and burn mark. Happy with the result Stephan put the gun over his shoulder using some of the bandages to hold it so he can run and use the gun when he needs to. Walking out to the building porch he jumped and crawls up to a taller building. He looked around then spotted the Spartans and marines so he runs to them. The Marines raised their guns but stopped when they saw it was only Stephan they all stared at him seeing purple covenant blood covering his hands and the gun on his back. The Spartans looked as master chief patted Stephan back on a well-done manner "how your first covenant kill Wendy?" One marine mocked which Stephan hissed at the nickname "tasteless" he replied simply which made the marines shudder grossed out by the fact Stephan tried to eat one of the covenants soldiers. They shook their heads to get the ideas out when they got orders from Johnson to move out. Stephan rolled his eyes then walked more noticing this planet was one of the inner colonies of the human race. He knew that this was a bad sign so he kept walking with the team his eyes looking around before he stopped and stares at one spot. Johnson looked at him raising a brow confused by the actions of the wendigo boy "hey! Skullface! What are you looking at?" He said softly giving a stern look. No reaction was received and soon the others stopped and looked at the wendigo soldier they had to buck was about to speak up but he went quite when Stephans suddenly bursts out runnings tackling a cloaked elite who roared in surprise from being tackled. The elite looked at what tackled him his eyes widening in shock at what he was seeing he never saw a human or creature that was so monstrous looking. Using his hooves feet he kicked the creature square in the chest which he shuddered feeling the ribs and bones and a strange cold like flesh. Being sent back Stephan hissed out his eyes studying the elite as he grins knowing he can have an equal fight. He got into a stance roaring his high pitch inhuman roar to the elite as a challenge. Taking this challenge the elite stood up taking out its enegery sword he stood in a stance waiting before charging at the creature to which Stephan did as well his claws ready to slice. The two ran at each other they both slashed at each other passing each other stopping at least three feet away from their bodies stiff. The elite panted and looked at himself his eyes widening mandibles gaping when he saw the deep gash on his armor made by the claws of the challenger. He slowly turned to see the body drop but gasped when the creature faces him his chest cut and burn but bleeding strange green goo. Stephan smirked his eyes glowing brightly as his goo like slime covered his chest soon hardening up in crystals. He giggles insanely and then frowns when the Spartans shot the elite dead "hey! That was my kill and that was not honorable !" He said hissing in a scolding manner which the Spartans and marines ignored and kept walking forward. Stephan tho stood there staring at it before he bows giving the dead warrior a pray for forgiveness. He sighed and stood back up walking after the team He was put to work with. He felt like he was being watched but ignored it thinking it was the ghosts of the dead but an elite was watching him studying him before running off to report this to his commanding officers.


	7. chapter 6: found out

In a covenant cruiser a elite clad in golden armor stood watching his latest attack before turning his head his mandibles shifting when he saw a minor elite run in. The minor elite had small wounds and bruises that can earlier be treated he stopped once he was near bowing "ship master I have something to report to you" he said his mandibles moving from his heavy breathing . Thel vadum the ship master hummed and made a gesture to show the minor can report as he sits down resting his hooves from his successful attack. The minor straughetned his back looking at thel "the demons seem to he have a new recruit its ...not fully human but seems to have the tatic of a brute ..but the honor of one us " he said then pulls out a quick hologram of the creature he saw "I over heard the demon say it was a wendigo and it seems to be I great weapon for our studies " he added . Thel hummed studying the holgram his eyes narrowing at the sight of the strange human before he nodded in approval "go and capture this ...wendigo I want you and some others to study him " he said having some ideas already for this wendigo playing what footage tho minor had on the wendigo he was mad the wendigo killed one of his solider but happy that the wendigo was honor bound to fight and not happy with being with tho demons he hummed chuckling softly "he can be of use to us " he said then plots the next course to head to high charity.

Back at the battle feild

The Spartans and marines ran down the roads and allyways some taking warthogs to get around faster searching for any survivors that may be hidden. Stephan was just walking calmly unlike them taking his time to look his ears flicking when he caught the sound of crying. He walked slowly to the source of the sniffing his claw feet making soft tap sounds with each step. Crawling through a window and walking like a dog on all fours Stephan was able to reach the sound gasping when he saw two kids one a girl the other a boy probally sister and brother. looking around stephan noticed the poor kids were trapped quickly he made big enough hole for them to escape but he noticed they were staring at him in fear. He sighed and then smiled and coos to the kids laying on his belly crawling like dogs did making a silly face which made the kids giggle and slowly start to pet him. Purring loudly Stephan leaned his skull covered head into their small delicate hands smiling at them "come follow me I'll get you to somewhere safe " he said as the kids slowly followed him from the rubble. Standing up Stephan held the two kids hands comforting them as they clung to his legs their bodies shaking. He gently pulled them close with his tail before he started walking being careful so the two kids did not step on glass or cut their feet. He then picked them up hugging them close as the two kids hugged his neck looking around on fear "mister ...where our mama and dada?" They asked crying slightly . Stephan turned to the kids frowning seeing their tear filled eyes whipping the tears with his claws he kisses their head "they are safe don't worry I'll get you to your mama and dada" he promised. Walking back to where the Spartans and marines were stephan kept the two kids close not wanting to loose them. The kids slightly started falling asleep on Stephan as they curoisly asked him some questions which he answered happily to keep them from being sad. The heavy sounds of footsteps and ground shaking made stephan stop his ears flicking up gently setting the kids he told them to hide which they did and hide. Growling softly Stephan watched as some brutes walked over three at least stared at him then laughed "look at that thing " one said mocking "its fave is so ugly " another said which Stephan huffed "not as ugly as yours I would be called good looking " he said smirking making the brute growl and run at him about to slam his gun at the creature. Side stepping Stephan lunges snapping his jaws around the brute's neck his fangs making quick work to the juglar he then drops to the ground rolling sending the brutes body into the ground coughing up blood. Stephan snarled our and runs at the other brute dodging the shots that were fired from the brute's weapon. jumping to a wall he launched himself on the brute knocking him down allowing his claws on his feet to rip through his shoulders. The brute roared in pain then grabbed Stephan by his neck smashing the inhuman into the wall snickering "this thing has spirits !" He then turn to his other brother who was trying to grab the kids who were screaming . This made stephan eyes narrow as he snapped and then slashes his tail at the brute's face smirking when the brute let's go of him covering his now bleeding eye. Taking this chance Stephan quickly ran and smashed himself into the brute who stumbled and growls glaring seeing the creature protecting the human children. He got ready to fight only to freeze when he saw the creature cough and fall to his knees. Stephan coughed out blood black blood as well as he screeched in pain clawing at his skull face that was growing slightly his neck burning in pain from feeling his heart pound he was heavily panting feeling his spine start to crack and grow long sharp spines that were on his tail. Growling darkly stephan stood up his claw longer and sharper while blood was running down his spine "lEtS daAnce" he said giggling insanely running punching the brute face .The brute caught of guard grunts and stumbled back swinging himself to face the creature shooting at it but only to miss "stay still you monster !" He said growling. Stephan laughed and grins running around the brute before sweeping his tail at the brutes legs which made the brute jump back then go still coughing. Stephan stood on the brute's chest his now seven inch long claws burried in his flesh. Pulling away Stephan watch the other brute escape huffing now just wanting to get the kids safe. He walked over gasping when the kids run over hugging him tightly crying "we thought you would die " they said scared to be left alone on the battle feild. Smiling warmly at them Stephan picked the two kids up shushing them gently "I won't die easily now let's get you guys to a safe place " he said walking to the meeting spot.

Once Stephan and the kids made it there he looked around seeing hurt and not hurt people run around trying to find their families or friends in the crowd of people. "Amy! Tom!" A woman voice cries out as the kids gasped and yell out "mama!!" Setting them down Stephan smiled seeing the kids run to their mother and father who hugged them tightly. The kids talked and told their parents what went through them point to Stephan showing who saves them and protected them. Stephan smiled waving to them blinking when the father walked over and shakes his hand "thank you so much ! We were worried sick for them how can I repay you ?" The father said. Stephan nervously smiled not being use to such interaction in a long time but smiled "just keep your family close sir" he replied smiling "I'll do that thank you again and nice armor " the father said then walks back to his family. Stephan flinched and looks at himself sighing his ears flicking down he walked out to the nearest quite place watching as the huge harbinger ship take off to transport the people to earth. He sat down looking at himself sighing touching his skull face then his claws growling in pain when the spines on his bavk sink back into his flesh and bones.

Stephan's pov

I glanced around looking at some broken window pieces to see my reflection. Deep down I felt hurt and lost knowing even the people of my own kind wouldn't accept me . I know that I'm not human anymore so people would see me as a alien or a monster even if I save more people . I'm happy tho I was able to save the kids so getting up I walked around to cook my mind . I felt my stomach growl signalling my hunger so I walked around finding at least a dead animal to eat but no luck. I settled on a dead marine body praying them for thanks and forgiveness before digging into the dead body eatting what I can get. I purred gulping down the flesh causing my throat to bulge out from the size of the flesh chunk I took. Groaning in a happy manner I looked around very much like a vulture would to make sure mo one else would take their food before eatting more till I was filled. Burping slightly I pardoned myself before licking what blood got on my hands or face. Shaking off some dirt I stood up my Antlers slightly glowing from the feast I had . I jerked when I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm hug my arms to my side's. I thrashed squirming trying to break free seeing some elites uncloak and restrain my tail . I felt a cloth place over my skull and face "mhp!" I muffled out before going limp and falling into darkness


	8. chapter 7: covenant studies

Stephan's pov

A soft groan escaped my lips the only part that seem to never on my body since it was the simple part of my body. Shifting I inhaled a big deep breath shaking slighlty from out of habit then I bolt up panting and shaking. looking around I saw I was in a purple like room and in a bed for some reason . That when it hit me I was kidnapped by the covenant 'why didn't they put me in a cell ?' I thought slowly getting off the bed blinking when I felt the floor. Glancing to my feet I saw the boots the unsc made for me were gone in fact the only thing I was wearing my over sized hoody "my pants !" He squeak out pulling down the hoody it's extra fabric covering my rear and sheath . Unlike males I was born for some reason no penis and had like a slit like vagina but just a slit more like shark vagina or animal ones . I looked around before thankfully seeing some weird new clothes set on a table. I walked over to the table looking at the clothes touching them it felt like slick I shivered feeling how cold the room was. "Is this a test?" I muttered huffing as I slip on what was like a body suit. Looking to the side where a mirror was I found myself stating this suit was covered with purple markings indicating it was a body suit for armor? Taking the suit off I put my hoody back on jumping back when the doors opened and two elites walk in. One elite was in yellow armor the other blue armor titling my head I looked at them confused till the yellow one said "it's alright wendigo we won't hurt you we merely want to study how you work but not as a creature as a equal ' he said I for once felt calm unlike the treating I got back at the unsc . The yellow elite held his hand out and well slowly took his hand in my claw one.

Third person

Thel gently rubbed a finger over the wendigo's hands surpised how soft they were when they were indeed sharp. Slowly walking by the minor elite side he watched as the wendigo walks after him still holding his hand. Thel could tell by how he aprouched he earned the wendigo's respect or docile nature to show he walked till he got to the lab letting the wendigo go "this are my scienists and they will be doing some routine studies they'll ask questions if you don't feel like answering you can just shake your head " he said wanting to see if the wendigo will answer since by how different he looks he is not human . Stephan nodded understanding then touched his neck to feel nothing his eye wide as he felt no callor "um..." he draws out before thel answered "we took that off we don't need the demons tracking us plus it seemed to be a bother for you " Stephan nodded and he almost smiled if it wasn't for his skull covering his mouth. Slowly walking into the lab Stephan sat down on a table not minding when the strange floating jelly fish like alien was touching certain parts of his body like his arms, legs, chest , face. Probably just scanning them since he was different. Then some elite scientists walk over one gently taking Stephan's chin moving it to study his skull. As much as this reminded Stephan when he was being studied and tortmented by the oni scientists he felt calm since they were being gently. His skull over his face was part of his head it was like it growned right out from his face the skull looking like another face to keep his human face from showing. "So where do you come from wendigo ?" One elite asked gently measuring Stephan's antlers while the other study his crystal wound that was healing up taking some samples of the strange liquids keeping him alive in his body his blood being green to black. "Earth ...like most humans " Stephan said honestly which the elites looked at him confused "but you are not human ...how can you live on earth ?" One asked as stephan weakly smiled "well ...a wendigo is a human who has been possessed by evil spirits or has gone insane by eatting another human flesh" he explained "I'm a wendigo because ...some freaking people took me away from my family and did this to me " he snarled out anger flaring up . Thel watched from a window what was going his eyes studying Stephan he chuckled softly seeing the anger the wendigo had knowing he can be useful before walking off. The elite scienists hummed understanding quite shocked by what they heard but were fascinated. One elite gently rubbed Stephan's stomach studying the strange markings on them looking to his fellow brothers he didn't noticed a his hand slide down to Stephan's nether region. A sorta of a yelp/squeak was heard causing the elites to look at Stephan puzzles before the elite that had his hand down there noticed "I'm so sorry " he said how flustered . Stephan was blushing covering his sheath as he looked at the elite "it's fi--ne ju-st don't do that " he replied but squeaks when the scienists laid him on his back . Stephan looked at them confused his ears flicking dowm "we are just going to make sure your body mostly your bones are not broken " the head scienists said using their type of xray to scan his body. Stephan relaxes and let's them his eyes closing slightly before opening them "now can you hand your clothes so we can give you some new ones ?" The elite asked "...first I want your name " Stephan said as the elite blinked "my name is vkel" vkel said which Stephan titled his head "vkel...my names Stephan ".

Vkel's pov

I watched as stephan took his hoody off nodding to others who measured his body i have to admit Stephan seemed more different then again what he told us he seems to have gone through a lot. "Now I just want you to sit on the table I want to um...check down there " I said chuckling when Stephan blushed but did sit down.(Warning slightly sexual content )

as I walked over I gently knelt down watching to make sure Stephan didn't kick me or not me with his tail . Spreading his legs to see his sheath I gently rubbed over the strange skit ny mandibles closing when Stephan flinched from my actions. Slipping in two fingers I spread the sheath lips surpised by how female his organs were . Gently making sure he wasn't effect I pull away snickering when Stephan's face was red "your quiye dirty minded aren't you?" I said holding back a laugh when Stephan whines at me. I gently held his tail feeling the smoothed skin like scales his tail was pure as snow and had sharp spikes at the base of his tail. Gently moving my hand to follow his bavk I studied his body till I was satisfied.

Third person

As Stephan slowly calmed down he watched as vkel and the others put what information they had down on a report/file. When done vkel have Stephan some body suit looking clothes since they didn't have proper human clothes for him . Stephan took them not minding it as he felt comfy "so what now ?" He asked "we are no going to see your body strength the suit will help us " vkel replied. They lead Stephan to a training room where some elites soldiers that were training glanced at him curious . Vkel setted up some dummies and targets for Stephan watching the others to make sure they didn't attack him or aprouch. When done vkel nodded then turns to Stephan "alright go and attack this dummines in your own way " he said stepping back . Stephan flicked his ears forward softly sniffing the air as he smelt the elites scent. He was intrigued but soon turned his attention to the dummies that were in different parts of the room. One in the middle the other three feet away from it to the right behind that four feet seven feet then the last one to the corner. Growling out a soft hiss Stephan ran lunching himself at the first dummy his claws digging into it while his jaws clamped around the neck area he rolled forward with the dummy kicking it so it hita the dummy in the corner. When he rolled back onto his feel with that nice he jumped into the other dummy his claws digging in stabbing where the heart me be before jumping off of and landing on top of the dummy behind it stabbing its heart and face. Stephan glanced at the vkel seeing his shocked expression begore looking around at the others who has similar expressions. He shrugged walking over to vkel wagging his tail as he looked at him since it was habit. Vkel shook his head looking at Stephan "that's enough for today " he said smiling to Stephan being more kind then most.

Mean while

Master chief looked around as he and the others were ready to take off back to the main ship signing softly when cortana spoke up "get chief where that wendigo boy ?" She asked which made chief look around "I don't know " he said walking to one marine "hey where Stephan " he asked "you mean skull face ? I don't know last I saw he was going for a walk after saving those kids " the marine said cleaning his weapons . Master chief hummed then used the tracking callor to locate where the wendigo boy should be his eyes narrowing behind his visor when he onlt found the callor that was ripped . He picked it up and huffed "cortana tell Johnson that the wendigo got away -" master chief said before noticing the hooves mark in the ground he cursed softly "tell him that the coverant got him" " yes Chief "

Stephan's pov

I like how the elites didn't treat me like some animal they seem to know i am still human unlike the unsc and oni. They even let me stay in this room which was most likely highly guarded to sleep in thankfully they gave me a blanket and my new clean clothes . I was laying on the bed softly yawning out as I adjust my bandana over my neck my ears flicking when I heard thel vadum walk into the room "so Stephan how do you feel like joining us ?" He asked as I turned to him "well...truthfully happy to take the choice " I replied "but I have one request " I said quickly sitting up . "And what is that request ?" Thel replied raising a brow in intrest to my request . I took in a deep breath then slipped out a hidden picture of my family back on earth "you don't harm them and let me see them " I said as thel looked at the picture i can tell he understands by how my human self in the picture was smiling it was my family. Thel turned to me and nodded "I see I'll take that offer " he replied as vkel walks over and hands me some costume made armor " you'll need this " thel said smiling. I gasped looking at the armor that was white to green looking like the simple ones I saw the rookies wore but I don't mind . They instructed me how to put the armor on as I looked at myself liking this armor my tail wagging behind me as I felt so much free here then on unsc grounds turning to thel I bowed "you have my loyalty till the day I die " I said promising my service to him until I feel like being a lazy butt that I tended to be I hope with these help maybe I can get home.


	9. chapter 8: friends?

Stephan's pov

I walked down the halls of the covenant ships just wanting to walk I was comfortable here. No one really hurt me or tried to bully me more like question me since I get how some don't trust me easily but the elites seem to respect me . I like being around the grunts those guys are cute and so silly like children or goofy people. The jackals are the type I would play with games with since they seen to live to gamble good thing I'm best at battle ships to beat them. The brutes eeh not really got along with me but the brute I attack back a while that ran off with a bleeding eye was surprisingly calm with me he seemed to be the only brute with respect for others. I squeak out when I was picked like a kitten growling as i turns my head to see eniyo the brute that became my friend "put me down !" I whines out playfully. Eniyo laughed and just held me more "sorry but your just so light it's no wonder your swift one your feet wendigo" he replied since it seems the covenant were fine called me wendigo .I huffed out and pout playfully smacking his arm enough to drop me I grumbled when eniyo laughed and chuckled "come there is a meeting we need to be at " he said "I hate meetings I always fall asleep " I replied huffing but I followed walking by his side while my ears flicked forward . I felt my armor shift and move with each movement my body made my tail swaying in a calm manner and grace. I can't help but move like this i guess deep down being a wendigo must some grace to be the deadliest one. I sighed softly my ears flicking down feeling the longing for my soul brother it's been so long I wanted to be with him I wanted to be with my family . As I walked in and stand by eniyo side I flicked my ears down watching as thel tells us out latest mission to attack some unsc ships. I flicked my ears forward when thel said we were to kill some agents of unsc to keep our location and military strategies secret . He then showed us a picture that were able to taken of the inner place but my blood ran cold i let out a loud snarl.

Third person's pov

All the covenant turned looking at Stephan confused as thel raised a brow "is there something you want to say Stephan ?" Thel asked as stephan nodded. Walking forward Stephan pulled the picture of the cells of the ship up "there !"He points out at a cell with two people in it "they have my soul brother and my friend " Stephan said snarling out in anger seeing silver and slick the two hugging close with barely any clothes both seemed to be pale from not much food nutritions they also seemed sickly. Thel and the others looked surprised to see stephan mad when his soul brother and friend was locked up in a cell. "I see ...what do you want to do with them?" Thel asked looking at Stephan his mandibles opening when he saw blood red eyes instead of green eyes "I want to free them...I want to be with them " Stephan replied panting out softly then growled as he gripped his head in pain before calming down "if..you'll allow it sir" Stephan said respectfully before glancing down "and forgive me for the outbreak " he added. Thel walked over placing his hand on Stephan's shoulder "you are forgiven I understand your anger for seeing your family in this state " thel said smiling almost softly at Stephan. Stephan smiled little back at thel bowing "thank you sir" Stephan replied then goes quite as thel goes back to telling his plan of attack with some new plans here and there.

Somewhere else

Master chief hummed as he searched through some files looking for something that he wanted to know . Chief always knew that something about Stephan was fishy and he knew that oni could do dark things so he felt Stephan's point of veiw . He wanted to know what oni did to Stephan he wanted to know if Stephan was really a monster that was caused from an accident which was highly unlikely . Cortana watched silently from the hub of chief's helmet virtually titling her head "what you searching for john?" She asked as john replied with "a file" it was simple reply. He kept looking more stopping when he saw a file that was pure black curiosity got the better of him. Picking the files up he tea through his eyes widening at the files contexts. " I knew of " he said softly growling as he puts the file down "he was innocent just like us " he added before looking at a different file with stephan's family "Oh lord...they captured his family and...I don't think he'll be happy about this " john said "what do you mean ?" Cortana asked as john sighs out "they seem to he holding his family in order to lure him in they have plans for him" "oh dear "

Back with stephan

Stephan stomped around his room his tail smacking at the ground his teeth nashing togother his ears flattening down he wasn't happy not once happy since he figured out his family was being held as bait. He snarled out and screeched as he punched at a dummy before slamming his head down in the bed laying there his black to green blood seeping out his mouth his anger just boiling. He huffed out then slowly calms down for once in years crying out longing for at least his family safety. "I'll rescue you soul brother. ...I'll bring you to safety " he said sniffing laying down falling asleep.

??? Pov

My ears flicked up I whines out in pain looking at my now metal mate who's purple eyes were closed his arms were hugging me tightly. I looked at myself my once pale body now replaced with a wolfdrake like body. My ears flattened down before peeking up hearing a voice "I'll bring you to safety"i heard i knew that voice and i whines happily sniffing "I'll be here stephy. ..please come find us" I said

 **So I've been playing some monster hunter game and was thinking if I should make a story of a monster hunter siblings meet the covenant and halo world ? Like the monster hunter world is in the halo universe but just in a planet far far away give me some feed back of what you think of the story so far**


	10. chapter 9:rescue and old rivel

Third person's pov

Stephan stood by other elites side or rather sanghelies he was still mad his family was held as bait in the unsc . He twitched and snarled out which made the elites by his side glance at him with wide confused filled eyes. Biting his inner cheek Stephan quited himself down as he apologies to the two and glanced down looking at the armor he now wear. He took in a deep breath clearing his mind from all thoughts his mind only thinking of how he can rescue his family. One of the more high ranking elites turned to Stephan his eyes studying the once human make he didn't know but he felt like this one being might be a dangerous play to the plan . He shrugged it off knowing he shouldn't question this decision when tho deep down he felt it in his gut. "We will be landing soon " thel said to Stephan walking to his side his eyes glancing to see if the wendigo eyes were still blood red. To no shock the red eyes were still there and thel for once felt death looking at him shuddering slightly in his armor 'by the rings how can one wendigo do this ' he thought. One of grunts curoisly looked at Stephan squeaking out in its high pitch voice "what do you wendigos do?" They asked which made everyone turn to Stephan with now curiosity. Stephan blinked his open and thought of the right words to say "well...mostly live but from what I heard wendigo are bad omen of old those who bring death but it also said wendigo are signs of change or great decision" he stated then thinks "wendigo have been known to run at inhuman speed and be able to comtrol dark creatures " he said being a nerd after all for anything fantasy. Another grunt soon spoke up "what is your soul brother like? " she asked as stephan closed his eyes then smiled behind his skull his eyes opening turning back to green "he's very kind and smart he has this mother and father like nature to him yet he can be shy and not so talktive since he's a bit of a anxiety tho he can be very calm and perspectives " Stephan replied then giggles "I would always just sneak up on and scare him with a simple boo hehe he would end up chasing me around the house but he nearly killed me when I faked my death for a prank " Stephan made a nervous face "I wasn't allowed to come to the house for a week or even hug him which was the worse " he whines out whimpering which made the covenant stiffle a laugh in turn making stephan blush darkly from catching himself to further whine "mhp Anyway he was just the beast I wouldn't trade him for the world ...bit...but ...I'll look THe FReakIng IdoIt tHaT darEs hurt him " he said his voice warping black to green goo dripping out his mouth which made the grunts yelp in fear. Stephan calmed himself down and apologies for what he did then got his claws ready since he didn't feel like using weapons as the phantom slowly descended to the ground allowing the covenant army and Stephan to move out.

Stephan's pov

I walked by thel side my eyes glowing bright red with each step I took I made sure to not make a sound like a ghost in the dark. My tail flicked slightly I sniffed the air curoisly before quickly following thel into the base I stayed back and watched as thel and the elites attack from back while the grunts and jackals storm the front. I took the chance to run past the fire of plasma and bullets my feet ,with the help of the claw metal armor, gripping the ground easily propelling me forward. I looked and attacked a gaurd snatching their security passes "good a all pass card " I whispered and run for it going to the cells to free my soul brother .I stopped once I sniffed the air the scent of my soul brotherly strangely not around . Snarling out I ran to where I could be seeing an empty cell I let out a hiss of anger before running off only to stop and cough being knocked into the wall . I groaned and looked up my eyes widening "brutas" I snarled out seeing an old Billy . Brutes a now but Spartan smirked at me "been a while wendigo" he mocked as he readies his gun shooting quickly.

Third person's pov

Stephan rolled to the side snarling out as his sheilds were being destroyed he rolled and took cover behind some metal crates sneaking across the floor. "You traitor come out and face me !" Brutas said glaring ay where Stephan was "who you calling a traitor !?" Stephan snarled out angrily. "You ! That who !" Brutas replied and then runs over shooting at Stephan who narrowly escaped by slipping behind the crate with his claws. "I didn't do anything ! You freaking jerk!!" Stephan snarled out his mouth dripping with goo his eyes turning more red then ever. Standing up and running across the wall Stephan pounced on the his rival snapping his jaws at him causing the Spartan to back up and use the butt of the gun to hit him only to be thrown to the wall by a hard slap with a wendigo tail. Getting up and jumping to the side brutas glared at Stephan shooting at him again smirking when one bullet sank into his hips receiving a blood filled screech of anger and pain "you know where your family is? There dead and in hell!!!" Brutes laughed out which was a bit mistake . Staring at him with wife eyes and shattered expression Stephan trembled not from sadness but anger and curry his eyes were dead on brutas red black to green goo dripping out his mouth like a waterfall by now.

Mean while

Thel and the other elites shot every human in sight dead as well as searching for what they needed taking the information from the human tech. He looked at some files wondering what he can use his eyes stopping when he saw a file with two names "silver and slick " he gently picked up the file and read It over narrowing his eyes to see where they could be. He looked to his fellow brothers then looked at the file "interrogation room " he muttered and walked more like runs over to the interrogation room slashing it open with his energy sword. Curled up in the corners shaking and holding each other to dear life was a purple to red dresses person with now metal like marking on his body . A grey near white wolfdrake both week and barely looking healthy. Slick snarled out hugging his mate/husband close being gentle with his new metal claws shushing silver when he heard him whimper . Silver slowly looked up at slick whimpering cutely before looking at the alien that had walked over to him "w-ho a-re?" He stuttered out in fear. Thel looked at the two studying them wondering why humans would do this to their own kind 'they are heretics and demons ' he thought then said lowly "I am thel vadam and i am here to bring you to your soul brother Stephan was it ?" He questioned at the end flinching when silver hugged his chest crying "please take me ! I want to see and thank thank thank you !" Silver said before pulling away and snuggling close to slick who forced himself to stand up and hold his beloved which impressed thel. "Come follow me " the golden armored elite said walking out the room as he was about to send a com to the others only yo stop when he a yell was heard "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT WENDIGO!?" The next thing thel saw was a silver dire wolf running down the halls to the voice snarling.

Being thrown to the wall his spikes on his back out and blood dripping down his jaws to his neck , Stephan gasped for air Sliding down the wall groaning in pain. Brutas smirked and walked over and kicked Stephan in the chest grinning when a satisfying crack was heard "oni has told me your able to heal quickly I wonder how quickly " he said in the most insane manner . Stephan hissed in reply and then suddenly kicked brutas in the chest back sending him crashing into a wall letting pure instincts take over. He runs swiftly and snapped his jaws tightly around the Spartan's arm the black to white armor cracking under the bite of his jaws. Jumping and rolling in mid air brutas groaned loudly in pain as he was thrown over the shoulder of his rival. The two knew each other back when stephan was first taken and brutas bragged about watching Stephan go through the painful torture of science. Punching Stephan in the face he smirked when the skull of the curses wendigo cracked a bit. The sudden crack made stephan scream out sickly in pain blood dripping out from his skull. He groans when brutas grabbed his throat lifting him up to air choking the wounded wendigo. "Pathic you might be a killer and a skilled attacker when in battle feild but in closed places you fail" the Spartan said smirking as he slammed Stephan into the ground . A loud growl was heard as a near white silver side wolf as big as a worthog runs over and tackled brutas. Silver in his direwolf form snapped his jaws on the Spartan's arm then thrashed him around like a rag doll growling angrily before he throws brutas across the room barking and growling. Brutes groans and growled as he started shooting at silver "stupid mutt!" He said glaring then widens his eyes when he just noticed the last seconds Stephan running at him . Running low to the ground Stephan grinned going up and tackling brutas down using his claws to pin him down his feet peircing his armor. Brutes yelled out in pain then coughed sputtering blood when he felt the wendigo's bone skull snap around his neck, he struggles to get him off but was unable in time when Stephan jerked his head to the right ending up ripping the spartan's throat out. Licking his skull clean Stephan stands up and then looked at the dire wolf watching as silver shape shifted back to normal but normal was him being a wolfdrake. Silver looked at Stephan confused sniffing the air his eyes widening when he smelt Stephan's mango and halzenut scent. "Stephy?" Silver asked walking forward his ears flicking forward when he heard a soft gasp. Turning to face him Stephan studied the wolfdrake confused his ears flattening down gasping when he heard silver's voice saying his name "pilak ?" He asked walking over to him slowly. Silver cries and hugged Stephan tightly shaking badily whimpering and crying "what did they do to you !?" He asked whimpering kissing stephan's face. Stephan purred and cried as well nuzzling and kissing silver face's "horrible things I don't want to bring up " he said hugging silver close "what did they do to you and slick ?" He asked growling . Silver knew that growl it was a growl of when Stephan blamed himself for not doing something "thing I wished they go to hell for " he says with a while nuzzling close to Stephan who kept silver close a death grip on him practically. Thel soon walked over with the others shocked when they saw Stephan hugged silver while slick walks past them joining the hug causing silver and Stephan to hug him back all soon laughing and saying how much they missed each other. Thel looked towards the dead Spartan taking note the teeth marks on the dead Spartan belonged to Stephan. The coventant soldiers watched as stephan , silver and slick nuzzled each other and smile but slick chuckled when stephan and silver passed put he picked the two up into his arms walking over to thel "where now ?" He asked.


End file.
